


The Butler and his Mistress

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Lemon, Mistress, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: You catch Dwyer sleeping on the job, you decided to give him some punishment he'll never forget.





	The Butler and his Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Dwyer reader stories is absolutely disgusting
> 
>  Enjoy my sinners!

You huffed, it's 4pm and you don't have your chamomile lavender tea yet!  _Where is that Dwyer?_ Getting impatient, you searched all over for your sleepy but adorable butler. _If I was Dwyer where would I be?_  You thought. Laundry room; its small and a perfect place to take a nap. Surely enough there was Dwyer, sleeping on a chair softly snoring away dreaming about gods knows what. You were amazed how much he could sleep, you gently nudged his shoulder but no budge.

You noticed the slight bulge in his pants, perhaps Dwyer was dreaming about some naughty things. You bit your lip, it's been quite some time since you masturbated or had any sex. Maybe your adorable sleepy butler could help you with that? Being a butler helping you was his job afterall. You massaged his erection through his pants to which he softly moaned to, his erection getting bigger has you played with it through his trousers. You unbuckled his pants and started to pump his cock, causing Dwyer to groggily moan in his sleep. "______....."

Did he just say your name? Has Dwyer been thinking about this? Either way you shoved his cock in your mouth and began bobbing your head on his length. "Mmmph...what the...?" Dwyer's eyes snapped open to the sight of the Princess, his mistress sucking him off. 

"Well good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?~" You teasingly asked twirling your tongue over the tip of his cock.

"P-Princess w-what are you doing....?" His cheeks burning in embarrassment as he was still frozen with shock.

  
"You're a bad boy Dwyer, sleeping on the job. I have been waiting for your delicious tea forever. What would your father say about this?" Dwyer didn't answer, not like he would care what his father would say. One of his hands grabbed the table beneath him, doing his best to steady himself as you sucked him dry. His other hand went straight for your H/C locks he loved so much.

You continued to suck and slurp his manhood, Dwyer couldn't believe his mistress was doing this. He always fantasized about this, as much as he never wanted to admit it. He loved working for you, working for you made it hard for him not to fall in love with you. Unlike his father, you were kind to him. Always complimenting his drinks and sweets he made for you. Normally he hated working and serving other people, he just wanted to be left alone and to nap. But for you, it wasn't a chore, it was a privilege to him. Dwyer would do anything for you.He always kept a close eye on you in the battlefield making sure you were safe from harm. Jealously would sting him if his father Jakob would heal you before he had the chance. He wanted to be there for you at all times instead of his father. 

You moaned loudly on his thick shaft causing Dwyer to mewl your name, your E/C eyes watched him squirm under your touch. You were enjoying this so much. As much as it was wrong, you couldn't help but find Dwyer so charming. Though lazy, you enjoyed his adorable sense of humor. It was dirty to think you were doing this to your butler's son. Who would have known Jakob's son would be so charming and attractive? Dwyers pants and moans were becoming shallower and frantic, he couldn't help but to buck his hips more into your small mouth. "Oh ______, just like that..."

You cupped his balls with your hand, you gently massaged them as you continued to engulf his throbbing cock in your warm mouth. Suddenly you felt his cock twitch deep in your mouth and Dwyer let out a whimper of pleasure signaling his release. "P-Princess...I'm g-going to..." 

Hearing this you immediately took him from your mouth with a loud 'pop', you slapped his throbbing cock on your swollen lips as you giggled. "About to cum already? The real fun hasn't even begun my dear Dwyer~" You purred to the messy haired butler.

Dwyer couldn't believe this was happening, he's never done anything like this before with anyone. Was he really going to lose his virginity to the Princess of Hoshido? His boss and Mistress? Never in his life did he think his sexual fantasy would ever come true.

You lead Dwyer to your private quarters and tossed the butler on your bed. You made sure you locked your room for privacy, then you climbed on top of  the sleepy butler. His face red with embarrassment as he watched your body straddle his hips down, your E/C orbs clouded with lust and desire. You quickly disrobed yourself, throwing your clothes across the room, not caring where it landed until you were naked on top of Dwyer. "As punishment for sleeping on the job, I'm going to fuck your brains out Dwyer." You told him with a wink. 

Dwyer felt his cock twitch from your naughty words. "I guess I should just keep napping on the job then huh?" He smirked at you, earning a giggle from you.

"Then looks like we'll be fucking each other very often, not like I'll mind at all. You're just too cute Dwyer." You replied as you started to remove his shirt and trousers. Dwyer couldn't help but get a little nervous. What if his father caught him or find out that he had sex with Lady _____? Jakob would kill him for sure, though the thought of him catching him fucking Princess _____ would prove once and for all that his services were no longer required anymore. 

"Naughty boy, your Princess is going to have to punish you for misbehaving." You seductivly whispered making the sleepy butler shiver with delight. His cock wanting nothing more to be buried deep inside you and to fuck you until you couldn't walk straight. You guided his stiff manhood to your slick wet folds. Dwyer bit his lip, the feeling of his cock and your pussy sent chills down his spine. Dwyer couldn't help but bucking his hips, he couldn't control himself, he want to fuck his mistress so bad. 

"Oh my, aren't you an eager boy!" You playfully said, you shoved your breasts in his burning red  face. You wrapped your arms around Dwyer, "Tell me what you want Dwyer, what do you want to do to me?" You toyed the young butler as his erection was sliding in between your folds. He gritted his teeth, trying his damn hardest to control himself. 

"I...want to be inside you, I want to fuck you...." Dwyer groggily replied, you teased him more by inserting his swollen tip in your cunt. Dwyer softly moaned, "Not good enough Dwyer, I'll need more than that if you want to fuck me." 

'Please Lady ____, I want to fuck the living daylights out of you!" He shamefully yelled at his mistress, God help him if anyone heard him. You smirked devilishly, lowering your hips, his cock fully sheathing your needy cunt. "Good boy..." Dwyer hissed at the tightness and warmth of your delicious pussy, it was better than any wet dream he had of you. Dwyer's hands groped your ass and thighs, not allowing you a chance to adjust to his cock he began pounding his cock inside you, never in his life has he ever felt so energetic. Anything for you, anything for his Lady ______....

"Mmm, not so sleepy now are you?" You teased as you licked your lips, "That's right keep fucking your Princess Dwyer. After everything you've done for me you deserve this." Dwyer happily obeyed, continuing to penetrate your cervix with intense momentum. He watched as your breasts bounced with each hard thrust, the look in your eyes only demanded more to which he gladly obliged. To have his mistress like this was a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. "Lady _____....y-you're so tight....so warm..." Dwyer's face was a blushing mess, eyes screwed shut as he continued to breed you.

**'Knock knock knock'**

 

"Lady ____, I prepared some tea. Would you like some?" 

 

Dwyer's eyes snapped opened at the sound of his fathers voice, unsure whether to continue fucking you or to hide. "Let me handle this, you keep being a good boy." You whispered to Dwyer, of course his damn father had to ruin a moment like this. "No thank you Jakob, I appreciate it though."  You called out to your dear friend and butler. 

"Very well, are you alright my dear? You don't sound to well, would you like me to come in?" Jakob asked. You did your best to silence your moans, the feeling of your walls tighten more around Dwyer's length was causing you to squirm with bliss. You shivered at the feeling of Dwyer plowing into you, Dwyer doing everything he could to suppress his own pants and moans. 

"Ngh, I'm okay, j-just going to rest for a bit!" You called out in a shaky tone of voice. 

"You've been working so very hard ____, you deserve all the rest you can get. Speaking of resting have you seen my lazy son?" 

Annoyed and irritated, Dwyer, pounded roughly into you, his cock brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves, causing you to tremble with pleasure. You arched your back, as Dwyer continued to pound your G-spot.He loved watching you tremble and squirm and he was the one causing you to feel this way. 

You held in a cry of pleasure, Dwyer mischievously wanted you to crack, he wanted his father to see who she truly likes more once and for all. 

"D-Dwyer? I believe he's out doing shopping!" You replied. "He did do his c-chores though, he did a  _very_ good job on his chores! 

"Surely you jest Milady." Unaware you and his son were fucking like rabbits behind the door. "Very well, I'll go look for him. I'll be back soon Lady _____." He turned on his heels and walked off to look for his son. As soon as you both knew the coast was clear you released all the moans and whimpers you held in. Moaning and shivering from Dwyer's assault. Dwyer wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you locked in place as he bounced your frame on his cock. The room was filled with moans and husky pants.

The thought of almost being caught turned both you on even more. "Oh Dwyer, I'm going to cum..." you lewdly cried. "Cum inside me Dwyer, cum inside your princess." 

"Ngh! __-___!" Dwyer shuddered at your words, he felt his cock throb deep in your womb. "Y-You're the best Lady _____..."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dwyer is my precious sleepy boy :3


End file.
